


Call Me "Bunny"

by TiredCoffeePlantBoy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredCoffeePlantBoy/pseuds/TiredCoffeePlantBoy
Summary: Eiji finds himself stranded in New York with not much money after he went there to pursue his career in photography.He just happens to notice someone very mysterious, yet interesting. Always seeming to be in his own little world, lost within the chambers of his mind.Watching from far away, one eventful night the Japanese male decides to approach the blond and ask what's always going on in that mind of his.This silly little encounter, done perhaps out of boredom and curiosity, leads to much more than the both of them expected.TRIGGER WARNINGS: mentions or implications of r4pe, possibly drugs, alc0h0l use, pr0stitut0n, other sensitive topics that Banana Fish has dealt with.A/N: This was originally a one shot fanfiction for a contest on amino, haha. But I decided to make it into a series. I do hope you enjoy. Love, TiredCoffeePlantBoy.Started: 20 February 2020Ended: ongoing
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving from wattpad to ao3 enjoy lmao

'No customers today, huh?... So, I'll have to pay for my own drink..' Thought he as he adjusted his pink glasses, placing some money down on the counter and getting off the bar stool. When his phone rang his eyes lit up, answering as quick as he could. "Hey! . . . I can't stay at your place tonight? . . . No, no it's okay. I'll find somewhere to stay." Said he then hung up. He would usually spend the nights at a customer's home or at his friend's apartment, on the couch. She was also in the same business, and also knew the trouble of not having a place to stay. That's why she was willing to help Eiji whenever she could.

As the black haired male walked out of the bar, walking on the usual dark, narrow streets, he saw a familiar blonde, sitting down on the stairs to an apartment building, smoking a cigarette. His green eyes always looked so melancholic and he always seemed to have something on his mind. Tonight, Eiji decided to approach him. He usually wouldn't talk to strangers unless they were customers, but he felt drawn to his mysterious aura.

"Hello." Said he, sitting down on the stairs as well, yet leaving some space between them. His pink and yellow jacket hung lazily off one of his shoulders. It was a cold night, although he didn't mind.

"I'm not interested in anything you're offering." Said the blonde, taking another puff of his cigarette and soon exhaling the smoke. He didn't turn his head to look at the other male as he spoke, and his voice tone was rather distant.

"No, I'm not here to offer anything. I've just been walking these streets for a while, and every time you're here you look so... lost. In your own thoughts. I couldn't help but wonder what's on your mind." Said Eiji in a soft voice tone. He didn't know what was wrong and yet he felt empathy towards the unknown male.

"And every time I see you here, you're always with someone way older than you. Guys, gals. All in their 50s to whatever knows." Teased the blonde.

"I've gotta make money somehow, don't I?" Eiji said with a small sigh. When he heard the other's chuckle he couldn't help but also let out a small chuckle. "So, can I walk you home? We could talk about what's on your mind. I'm curious." Said he with a small smile, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

The question seemed to spark the blonde's attention enough for him to turn his head to look at the boy dressed in pink, his eyebrows lightly raised, trying to hold back a laugh. He then let out a sigh. "You won't give up on that idea, will you?" Asked he as he got up, finishing his cigarette and throwing it in the nearby trash can. He signaled for the other to follow. They both started walking, silence settling in for a short while.

"I never thought I'd spend Valentines day walking sibe by side with a-" Said the blonde, jokingly, before getting cut off by the other male.

"Don't say it. I'm a photographer. Just.. not very successful.. Yet." Eiji said with a small sigh, lightly scratching the back of his head. He glanced at the blonde and happened to notice there were a few blood splatters on his white shirt. "Hey, are you alright? There's blood on your shirt." Asked he.

"Oh? Yeah, I'm fine." Said he, trying to avoid the subject. He seemed eerily calm.

Eiji seemed to think for a bit before he looked like he remembered something. "Wait, you're.. Hm, you can't possibly be.. Ash Lynx?" Asked he. The blonde seemed somewhat surprised that the other male knew his name. But just before he could say anything, Eiji spoke again. "Your name is quite known. And feared." Said he with a small smile.

"So?.. Do you not fear me?" Asked Ash jokingly with a smug grin.

"No, you don't look like a bad person." Eiji honestly said with a small shrug and a chuckle. "So, since I'm walking you home.. Mind if I crash on the couch? I have nowhere to stay for tonight.." He awkwardly asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm.. Sure, whatever. You do seem like you wouldn't be able to survive a night out on the streets." Said Ash teasingly with a small shrug.

"Believe me, I've encountered worse. I believe I could spend a night out on the streets just fine." The boy in pink said, proudly and somewhat sassily.

"Well, then, go ahead." Ash said, waving goodbye. When he saw Eiji's scared face he couldn't help but laugh. "Calm down, I'm just joking~" Said he.

When they finally got to Ash's apartment, Eiji was sitting down on the couch. The both of them were having a beer after they ate.

"You're too kind.. Not only did you give me food, you're also giving me a drink.." Said Eiji with a warm smile. "Thank you." He added. He could drink quite a bit without getting drunk, unlike the blonde who was already starting to get drunk from a single beer.

"It's no problem. I'd appreciate it too if I were in your situation." Said Ash with a small smile. "Not like my situation was too different." He added with a small sigh, his smile turning somewhat melancholic. Eiji looked at the blonde, lightly tilting his head in curiosity. "Are you sure you want to hear the whole story?" He asked nonchalantly.

Eiji nodded. "Well, at least whatever you feel comfortable sharing. We all need to talk about our problems from time to time." Said he with a small smile. Ash wouldn't usually let his guard down, and yet he felt so at peace around the stranger that was now in his house, sitting on his couch, as if they were friends, as if they hadn't just met. For all he knew, the black haired boy could be one of Golzine's men.  
And yet, even if they've just met, he trusted him so much. Ash let out a small sigh before he started speaking up. He didn't talk about a lot, mainly reocurring thoughts. His past was too much to get into, so he didn't talk about it.  
The night went on with the two males speaking as if they had known each other their whole lives. When Ash fell asleep, at around two or three in the morning, Eiji took off his jacket, draping it onto the sleeping male to keep him warm. It didn't take much for Eiji to also fall asleep.

In the morning, Ash woke up feeling a heavy weight on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes he noticed that the stranger's head was laying on his shoulder. He slept so peacefully for the first time in a while.  
The blonde carefully got up, placing the jacket down on the couch. He went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, and while he was at it he decided to cook something for the stranger too. He still didn't know his name.  
When he heard a yawn and footsteps heading to the kitchen he knew that his guest had woken up.

"Morning, sleepy head." Ash said, finishing up with making some pancakes. He placed a plate down for himself and one for Eiji.

"Good morning." Said Eiji with another yawn. They were quiet while eating breakfast until the black haired boy broke the silence. "Thank you for letting me stay." Said he after he finished eating, grabbing his empty plate and placing it in the sink.

"It's no problem. Thank you, too. For listening to me and my problems last night." Said Ash, looking at the shorter male. "I don't even remember what I talked about." He added then went back to eating, soon finishing.

"Not a lot. Anyway, I'll get going. I don't want to bother you more than I already have." Said Eiji with a small smile as he started walking to the front door. Ash also followed him.

"Hey, before you leave," Said the blonde with a small pause. "Maybe we can grab a coffee sometime?" Asked he. The stranger made him feel so at peace. He wanted to get to know the boy more.

"This isn't Pretty Woman, Aslan Jade Callenreese. Although I wish it was." Eiji said, looking back with a small smile. The use of his old name made Ash surprised. He didn't even remember telling the boy his name. "I believe we'll meet again. And when we do, tell me all about what you want. Until then, just remember, I'm here." Said he, placing his hand over his own heart.

When he left, Ash let out a small sigh. He watched him walk away, yet didn't go after him. It was true, what Eiji said. Their paths were destined to cross again.  
The blonde never believed in people who said 'love at first sight' existed. And now he was proven wrong. His soul felt warm thinking about the day he'll get to talk to the boy again.

But, for now, he didn't even know his name.

🌻🍃🌻🍃🌻  
A/N  
Hello! This was originally a one shot, but I have decided to continue it due to requests and because I love this AU so much.  
I haven't seen anyone do it before, but if it's been done, tell me and I'll credit someone if I need to.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i'll continue this fanfic uhh we'll see

Weeks had passed, and Ash kept returning to the stairs he'd usually sit on, across from the bar where he first saw the boy who had been so much on his mind lately.

At first, the thoughts about him were the normal "who is this person and why did I feel so at peace with him?" But as more time passed by, the Lynx became worried that something bad might have happened to his photographer friend.

Two months had already passed, and the blond was starting to have less and less hope he'll ever see the Japanese boy again. A thought crossed his head that maybe this wasn't the first time the other had done something like this. Be nice to someone, a total stranger, and get somewhere to sleep and eat for free. But his words when he left.. Did he say that to everyone? Did he promise every single person he slept at or with that they'll cross paths again? It made Ash's heart ache.

So, he got up. But instead of going home as usual, he decided to go into the bar and get a drink. He hated bars and most of the people in them. If it weren't a group of friends having fun there, it would usually be the other kind of people. And this bar wasn't the fun kind. Obviously, there were people here offering services and people buying them. He hated to see it. So, why did he stay? Why did he enter in the first place? Because he still had some hope that the Japanese boy will be back.

He got himself a glass of whiskey. He in no way wanted to get drunk. He didn't feel safe getting even just tipsy there. But, since he was staying he needed to buy something. He didn't drink very often from his glass. Just the occasional, small sip as he watched the bar's entrance.

And after an hour or so, it looked like his gut feeling wasn't wrong. Eiji walked in the bar, wearing a black tank top, a navy blue shirt, the ends of it being tied at his waist and denim short shorts. The sight seemed to catch the attention of not only Ash, but the other boy's 'regulars' as well. The Lynx didn't even manage to get up and go to the black haired boy, some guy was already talking to him.

He wanted to go over there, but he thought that maybe Eiji would notice him at some point. He couldn't see what the man was saying, but he could read some of the words the Japanese boy was saying on his lips. Prices.. Time.. Your place.. The Lynx looked away at some point, staring back down at his glass. He didn't want to know or imagine what they were talking about. He actually knew it all too well. And it hurt him, knowing other people have to go through this. Of course, the Japanese boy chose this job as a way of getting money. But truth be told he didn't have any other options. So, even if the situation was different from what Ash went through, it wasn't any better.

Eiji was acting flirtatious, smiling. But it wasn't the same smile the blond had seen that night. That honest smile, one that isn't forced. Ash lightly sighed, glancing at the two again. It seemed like the man had asked something that made the Japanese boy uncomfortable. He seemed to think about it for a bit, but finally in the end agreed to it.

The pair started walking but.. they didn't go towards the exit of the club. Actually, they went the opposite way, to the bathrooms. At this point, Ash really wanted to intervene. To do something. But he didn't. He had the feeling that the Japanese boy would be upset with him. Scaring away a client... he didn't have the right to do that. He barely knew Eiji, so he couldn't tell him what and what not to do.

He watched them walk in the bathroom, but tried not to think about it too much. Instead he just took another sip of his drink.  
The more time passed the more he hated being there. After about an hour, he finally noticed them walk out but.. the Japanese boy seemed upset, walking after the man who was trying to get out of there, seemingly ignoring the shorter male.

Eiji got told something about 'not paying', and when he replied in an upset tone, grabbing the man's wrist, a sharp sound caught the blond's attention. The client had slapped the Japanese boy. "You didn't say anything about paying." He coldly said.

"I didn't? We negotiated a price to fit your budget! We settled for twenty dollars, do you know how little that is?!" The black haired boy said, looking up at the stranger. He was short on money, so really he was willing to take anything he was given. "I'll even take just ten dollars-" He added with a desperate, panicked tone. When Ash noticed the man preparing to get violent again, that's when he had enough.

The Lynx got up, ready to break up the fight. Or rather, defend the mystery male who he had interacted with only once before. "Give him his money." He spat out at the man, it almost sounded like an angry hiss.

Eiji was a little surprised when the blond came there out of the blue. He had never seen him in this bar before, but who knows, maybe they never were here at the same time.

"Hey, this is none of your business, blondie." The man growled back. He was taller than the Lynx, yet the blond didn't seem intimidated one bit. "Now, get outta the way." He added.

"What about no? Give him the money and you'll leave this place without getting hurt." The blond threatened with a small frown. By this point Eiji had taken a step back. He never liked conflict.

The man let out a small laugh, as if the blond had just told him a good joke. "Hurt? Don't flatter yourself." Said he. Finally, the Japanese boy wanted to try to step in and stop Ash from possibly starting a fight and getting hurt.

Eiji placed his hand on the blond's shoulder which caught him off guard. "Hey, just.. let him go. This isn't the first or last time something like this is going to happen." Said he, sounding defeated.

"Whores like you don't deserve to be paid anyways." The man said with a grin. What he said seemed to trigger a reaction from the blond, his expression changing to a much colder one.

A loud thud could be heard, and if people weren't already staring before, now they sure were. The Lynx had punched the stranger, yet it happened so fast the Japanese boy needed a few moments to register what was happening. The man's nose was bleeding, and due to the noises he was making, he was obviously in pain.

The blond towered over him, staring down at that scum of a human. "I tried to warn you. Now, the mone-" Said he as the man used his leg to make the Lynx tumble to the ground. As the stranger got up, preparing to attack while the blond was still getting up, Eiji really stepped in this time.

The Japanese boy would very rarely resort to violence, but this time was one of those times where he knew he had to. This wasn't about himself getting hurt anymore, the blond was getting hurt all because of him. So, he threw a punch towards his customer as well. Another punch to his already bleeding and probably broken nose was all he needed to get him yelping in pain. While that was distracting him, Eiji grabbed the blond's hand and rushed with him out of the bar. All the Japanese boy wanted was to stop the fight, and this was the only solution he could think of. Plus, the stares they were getting made him uncomfortable.

"Hey, hey, I was doing fine! Plus, your money-" Said the blond, sounding a little confused and still riled up from the fight.

"Just- I didn't want other people to get hurt because of me. I'll find other clients, it's fine." Explained the Japanese boy. Just before Ash could complain, the now furious man came storming out of the bar after them. Eiji slightly flinched when seeing him. Although the blond wanted to get the other's money for him, he decided to respect his want to avoid conflict. So, he grabbed his hand and started running. The man chased them, although not for very long. The client was one of those guys who wasn't exactly in shape to chase after someone for long. Plus, that bloody nose of his needed some treatment.

"I can't believe that just happened." Eiji complained after the two stopped running, sitting down on the edge of the sidewalk, by the street. It wasn't like any cars were going to be passing by, not at this hour. So they were safe.

"What, never had a bad experience with a client before?" The blond said, in a joking tone. Already back to normal, huh. "On a serious note, are you alright?" He asked. It was surprising how fast his tone could change. His expression too. They were so soft, caring, almost. If someone else who knew him saw him talk like that to someone they'd say he had gone insane.

"I've been through worse. I guess it still catches me off guard sometimes.." Eiji said, looking at the blond. At his question, he replied with a nod. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just.. do you have a phone? I need to call one of my friends. I need a place to spend the night. Hope she's got a spot for me on the couch." He added, sounding a little doubtful of his last statement. He would call her with his own phone, but he ran out of credit for the month.

"Oh yeah, sure. But hey, if you wanna crash at my place, feel free to do so. Whenever you can't find a place for the night." Said Ash. He was worried. He hadn't seen the Japanese male in quite a while, he thought he was dead. Or that he completely ghosted him. Maybe that was Eiji's intention. And meeting him tonight was all but a simple mistake. Maybe Eiji just didn't succeed in avoiding him. The thought of it hurt. Hell, the blond had no reason to be so nice. To get so attached. So why did he?

"Oh? Thank you, but I don't want to be too much of a burden. After all, you have no reason to be so nice. We're still.. almost strangers. I do know a few things about you. And you know some details about me." Said Eiji, pointing out that they were just acquaintances. He had no way to pay the blond back. And he really didn't want to owe anyone anything. He couldn't afford that.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. You could say I was in a... shitty situation a while back too. I still haven't fully gotten away from it, but it's certainly better than before. I wish someone would've helped me too when I needed it." Said Ash, staring towards the empty street. His defenses broke for a moment, it was probably the second time Eiji saw the sorrow behind the though guy act. But it didn't take much until that small peek into the other's mind was already closed again. "Anyway. Let's go." Said he, getting up. His tone was laid back again, but there was still a certain sadness to it, reminiscent of what he previously said.

Eiji nodded, getting up as well and following the blond. Their footsteps echoed as they made their way to Ash's apartment. The walk was quiet, although it was comfortable silence. They both needed some peace. Some time to think, some time to be in their own minds.


End file.
